johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 2: The Adventure of Link
Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link (NES, 1988) Story Several years after Link defeated Ganon, rescued Princess Zelda and brought the Triforces of Power and Wisdom together. The people of Hyrule celebrated the peace Link helped bring to the kingdom. But Link was hard at work ridding Hyrule of the last of Ganon's followers. Meanwhile, Zelda encountered her brother: the prince who coveted the throne to Hyrule had the help of an evil wizard who casted the spell of slumber on Zelda. As Link returns to Hyrule, he was informed by Impa about the dilemma and even told Link that he must embark on a special adventure to recover the last peice of the Triforce: the Triforce of Courage, and wish on the Triforce to release the spell placed upon Zelda. Link takes a map and 6 crystals and place them in the 6 palaces that dot Hyrule. But what Link must realize is that the last of Ganon's followers are prepairing for the resurrection of their master, and they need a blood sacrifice from the boy who slewed him. Gameplay Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link also took a step away from it's original concept of gameplay from it's predecessor (as did Super Mario Bros. 2). Though it did feature the overhead perspective from the original game, but when in combat or in town or in a palace, the perspective turned to side scrolling. The game also had some RPG elements in this as well as Link levels up once he has enough experience points to do so. He can also use magic spells that can help him either resist enemy damage better, jump higher, restore lost health or even turn into a fairy. Link can also obtain items while in the palaces that'll give him special abilities as well as letting him venture to areas that are otherwise unreachable. Reception Despite Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link getting great reviews from video game critics, but it met with mixed success by fans. Some see it as a great game with a bit of spice, while others see it as something that was quite difficult to understand as the game was indeed difficult for many. Trivia * In the southern most island of the big island, it has a small layout of the overworld from The Legend of Zelda. * When Link is defeated (losing all of his health), Link's in-game sprite turns black and the screen flashes wildly in a multitude of colors similar to a strobe light. This was problematic for those who suffer from medical conditions that are triggered by strobe light effects (e.g., maigraines, seizures). Nintendo learned of this and has omitted this effect when the game was re-released for the Gamecube (as a part of a compilation of games in The Legend of Zelda Collector's Edition) and when the game was released on Wii and Nintendo 3-DS virtual consoles. * The names of the Towns (Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Ruto and Nabooru) would go on to be the names of 5 of the 6 sages in Ocarina of Time. * In the Town of Saria, there's a grave that reads "The Hero Loto rests here." This is a reference to Dragon Warrior, but because this would possibly violate copyright, this reference was removed in the Overseas versions of the game. Interestingly, the first Final Fantasy also has a grave that reads "Here lies Link" in the town of Elfheim. * In the Overseas Version of the game, when Link finds a Mirror under the table in one of the towns the text reads that Link says he found the Mirror. However, this wasn't stated in the Japanese version. * This game is the only game to date where it doesn't say The Legend of Zelda (excluding Spin-Offs). *The Japanese version also had a similar soundtrack and sounds that were altered in the Overseas Version.